winxfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Winx - Episode 101
The Talent Thief is the first episode of the first season of World of Winx. Synopsis After a failed attempt to nab the strangely elusive Talent Thief, the Winx select singing waitress Annabelle to be their show's first contestant. Plot It is a rainy night in the city where Bloom seems to be staking out the front of the Frutti Music Bar. She reports that there is no sign of their suspect and Aisha runs down the street to meet up with Musa and report in that it is all clear in their area, too. In another part of the city, in their Winxmobile, Tecna, Stella and Flora are watching everyone's movements via an electronic map. Tecna tells the other three to keep their positions as their suspect should still be in the area. She then scrolls through a list of the kidnapped talents and reports to the girls out in the field that the latest talent that was kidnapped was a guitar player who was last seen performing at the Frutti Music Bar. He also has not been seen by anyone in 24 hours. Stella claims that this dismisses her theory about the talents being abducted by aliens, but Tecna does not take the joke well. Flora insists that this is the work of the Talent Thief. Aisha, via her Winx Watch, proposes that they crash the Bar to flush out the Thief, but Bloom claims that they cannot do so because no one has even seen the Thief's face. She insists that they need a plan first and Tecna agrees, advising the three girls out in the field to proceed with caution. Tecna continues to remind the Winx that, even though they have been living on Earth for months, they have still been unable to unmask the Talent Thief and all they know about him is that he kidnaps talented people. She advises everyone to keep their concentration and Flora urges them to drink her herbal tea, as it will help them focus. She claims that it is her "special focus blend" and that it will taste good but, when Tecna takes a sip, she has trouble getting it down. Stella twirls the cup around with magic until Flora scolds her, reminding her that they cannot use magic if they want to pass off as normal girls. Stella stops using magic, which causes her cup of tea to fall over, and Tecna brings up a picture of a sandy substance on their monitor. She explains that the same powder has been found at every previous kidnapping scene and transmits the image to the three on the field. Stella asks if they know what it is for yet and Tecna confirms that they do not, but she can run another analysis. That is until Musa claims that there is no time as they have movement in their area. Musa runs past a street corner, takes a picture of a man running in the streets and sends it to Tecna, who begins running a comparison scan. Soon enough, the scan comes up red and Tecna confirms that he is indeed their suspect. Bloom, Musa and Aisha give chase and split up to make it easier to catch their suspect. Aisha manages to corner him but he slips away by climbing up a fence onto a low roof. Musa and Bloom catch sight of the Thief and use their magic grappling gloves to scale the wall. The two of them continue giving chase until they spot the Thief near some large pipes. They try to corner him but he slips away. Musa tries to attack with her magic but Bloom stops her, claiming that they still do not know if he is human or not. They scale the wall in pursuit of the Thief but, when they make it to the roof, they have lost him. Bloom reports this to Tecna, who launches a thermal scan of the area to find the Thief. She finds the Thief in an alley nearby and confirms that it is a dead-end; the girls have him cornered. The three field fairies make it to the dead-end alley but see nothing. Tecna insists that he is still there and Aisha kicks down the trash cans in the area, thinking that the Thief is hiding in one of them. It turns out that it was just an alley cat, which frustrates Aisha because they were so close to catching the Thief. She blames Tecna's gadgets but Tecna insists that they are never wrong and that the Thief should be in front of them. With nothing else in sight, Aisha concludes that Tecna's gadgets mistook the alley cat for the Talent Thief. Suddenly, a notification comes on and Tecna urges the three field fairies to hurry as they only have 5 minutes and 33 seconds to get to the loft. The Winxmobile speeds towards the field fairies' location and picks them up. Once it has driven off, a figure creeps out of the alleyway, revealing that the Talent Thief's hoodie acts as an invisibility cloak. The Winxmobile parks in front of the loft where, inside, the TV and a couple of drones turn on. A show comes on and a host who introduces himself as Ace, reveals the show to be WOW: a reality talent show just starting its latest season. He invites the live crowd to join him for a live feed of the shows talent scouts, revealed to be the Winx. Most of the Winx seem barely wake (and barely dressed correctly) until Stella steals the camera to say hi to her fans. The show then takes the audience through the Winx's daily routine, starting with breakfast. The show then goes through the Winx's lives up close, highlighting their personalities, interests and friendship between one another. Musa admires Bloom as a roommate and as an artist (while mistaking her drawing of a horse for a dog) and Bloom loves how supportive Musa is (even though she is unable to keep up with her on guitar). Aisha beats Tecna in a game of basketball, but Tecna trounces Aisha in a basketball video game. Stella tries to describe how love for fashion but messes up twice. Once she gets it, she shows the audience her portal sewing machine, known as Super Sue. It then cuts to Flora, who is a bit camera shy, which Stella later explains while insisting that Flora still loves to model her designs; even having Flora model a green dress. Ace does a run through of the Winx's various talents: singing (Musa), cooking (Flora), athletics (Aisha), fashion designing (Stella), technology (Tecna) and art (Bloom). As the crowd cheers, Ace urges them to keep up with the Winx on their search for talent for the day. As the girls get ready, Stella steals the cameras again and almost lets the Talent Thief slip. Luckily she manages to cover it up by saying the show's slogan. The Winxmobile drives out away from their loft and, now with the cameras gone, Bloom reminds Stella of the three rules they are living by: they are on WOW to save Earth kids from the Talent Thief, they cannot use magic publicly and, if they are caught using magic, their cover will be blown; all of which Stella is fully aware of. Soon enough, the girls make it to a park where they are holding WOW auditions. They watch a girl dancing with her dog, three guys dressed in animal costumes, and still have many more to sit through. Tecna lists off the rest of the contestants until, suddenly, Musa hears someone singing and urges her friends to check out the source with her. The singing leads the Winx to a small cafe where the singer is a young waitress who works there. Musa insists that she would be perfect for WOW and Stella adds that it would mean that she would also be perfect for "that guy." Thinking that her friends are confused, Stella almost lets the Talent Thief slip again until Aisha tells her that they will know who they mean if Stella just calls him "that guy." Stella then takes a look at their surroundings and claims that he could be anywhere. Bloom agrees and affirms that they cannot let this girl out of their sight. However, unbeknownst to them, the Thief is listening in. The Winx manage to sit the girl down and talk with her. She does not think that she could be much of a singer until Bloom mentions that this would make her the first star of this season of WOW. The girl brings up that she has been working on a song she would like to perform but is interrupted by her co-worker, who needs her to help prepare 100 cupcakes for tonight. The girl, named Annabelle, apologizes to the Winx and tells them that Louise needs her at the cafe. That is when Bloom claims that she and the Winx will help her with the cupcakes so that Annabelle can prep for her WOW performance. The girls help prepare the cupcakes needed as, whenever Annabelle is off work, Musa helps coach her. Stella even prepares a dress custom-made for Annabelle's big night! The weeks go by like this and, soon enough, the night of Annabelle's performance arrives. On WOW, Ace tells the fans that, in a few hours, they will determine whether or not Annabelle is Wow! or Out of the show. He then introduces the judges, with Margot first. Margot believes that Annabelle is Out as she finds her delivery to be amateurish and her voice too timid. Cliff, the second judge, finds it all to be beautiful and believes that Annabelle (and everyone tuned in) to be Wow! Later that evening, at the Frutti Music Bar, Aisha welcomes to the crowd to WOW's first performance of the season. Flora specifies that they will be hearing a song sung by Annabelle and Tecna directs the cameras to Bloom, who is inside the Bar with its owner. Inside, Bloom thanks Roxy for hosting Annabelle's performance and Roxy announces that there will be a new smoothie dedicated to the show called Rainbow Wow. Bloom then directs the camera backstage in order to meet with Annabelle. Backstage, Annabelle is busy warming up, which Musa later clarifies by explaining that a person's voice is delicate. Stella also insists that fashion is as delicate as a person's voice because, if a singer does not wear the right dress for such a crucial performance, it will be like a star during a cloudy night; no one will see it sparkle. Stella then explains her personal approach to bringing out a person's beauty as she does Annabelle's makeup. Ace thanks the Winx for their report and checks in with the two WOW Judges for their opinions. Cliff finds Annabelle to be lovely and elegant to the point where he is getting goosebumps all over his arms. Margot, however, expects Annabelle's performance to be a flop as she tells Cliff to put a sweater on. Ace then reminds the audience that it will ultimately be their votes that decide whether or not Annabelle's dreams will come true. Later that evening, Annabelle's concert is just about to start. The crowd cheers as Annabelle makes her way to the centerstage. The music slowly begins to play and Annabelle begins to sing her song, This is Me. As she sings, Bloom and Stella marvel at her amazing voice and Stella points out that her talent could be perfect enough to draw out "that guy". Bloom tells Stella to stay on high alert as the Talent Thief must be hidden somewhere within the crowd. Musa and Flora see a person wearing a familiar yellow hoodie and begin approaching them, only to realize that it was just a girl and not the Thief. Annabelle sings her heart out and finishes her performance. She fears that the crowd may have not liked her song as they are all completely silent but, soon enough, the crowd erupts in cheers and applause. Annabelle is overwhelmed by this and happily tears up on-stage as the crowd continues to cheer. Bloom realizes that Annabelle's dream is coming true right before their eyes and Stella adds that it was all thanks to them. On WOW, Ace encourages the audience to place their votes through any sort of electronic device they own in order to determine whether Annabelle is either Wow! or Out. In a short moment, all of the votes are tallied and Annabelle is considered as Wow! Her dreams will come true! Also in that moment, the Winx begin to feel some sort of power surge through each of them. As the girls let the power flow through them, they all experience a vision; a vision of them in what seemed to be a new fairy form. The vision is brief and once it ends, the girls all try to figure out what happened. Bloom asks if they all felt the same feeling that she had felt and Musa confirms this, adding in that it happened as soon as Annabelle's dream was realized. She then asks the girls if there may be a connection between the mysterious vision and Annabelle's dreams coming true. Back on the WOW set, Ace congratulates Annabelle on becoming the first finalist of WOW. Backstage, Annabelle is still overcome with joy as the crowd chants her name for an encore. She holds one of her earrings as she collects herself. She reapplies her lipstick until she sees a shadow pop up from behind her through the mirror. She turns around to see what is there and one of her earrings falls off her left ear. The crowd continues to chant Annabelle's name as the Winx express their joy over Annabelle's latest accomplishment. That is until, suddenly, the lights go out. Bloom realizes that Annabelle might be in danger and the girls spring into action. The girls run backstage and rush towards Annabelle's dressing room. During all of this, Annabelle notices that one of her earrings has fallen out and kneels on the floor to look for it. When she reaches for the earring, a shadow looms over her. The Winx make it to Annabelle's dressing room but Annabelle is nowhere to be seen. They walk out to search the halls until a figure runs by them in a hallway opposite to them. Bloom suspects that it is Annabelle and the Winx run after her. Bloom tries to stop "Annabelle" and Musa suspects that she may have gotten scared, urging the Winx to get to her before it is too late. As they continue giving chase, Bloom suspects that this may also be an ambush orchestrated by the Talent Thief. She, Stella, Musa and Flora are able to corner "Annabelle" until she jumps into a nearby duct to escape. They continue to chase after "Annabelle" and end up just behind the stage. Suddenly, the lights come back on and one of the stage-lights shines directly on "Annabelle." Unable to see anything, she stumbles over and falls off the stage. Luckily, Aisha manages to save "Annabelle" by catching her in a bubble and Stella uses her magic to tilt the stage-light away from them. Once Aisha's bubble brings her back up, the Winx realize that who they were chasing was neither Annabelle or the Talent Thief, but Louise. Aisha demands to know why Louise is here and where Annabelle ended up. Louise apologizes and begins to break down in tears as she claims that she could not bear to see Annabelle grab the spotlight. Aisha dismisses this as a false alarm and insists that they still need to search for Annabelle, so she, Stella and Musa run off to continue their search. As they leave, Louise explains that she tried to become a star on WOW last year but she did not make it. She admits to being envious of Annabelle's natural talent and claims that she tried to smother her anger. However, she could not bear to see Annabelle living out her dreams and she made it her mission to sabotage her performance. Bloom insists that Annabelle is living out her own dream and runs off to join the rest of the Winx in their search for Annabelle. Tecna and Flora run off with her, leaving Louise behind. On WOW, Ace proclaims to the audience that there has been a surprising turn of events: Annabelle has gone missing. He claims that the unexpected is what makes a reality show exciting as he tries to contain his frustration towards the Winx. To buy time, Ace has Annabelle's performance played again on-screen. The Winx continue to look for Annabelle but cannot find her anywhere. Bloom thinks that she sees the Talent Thief in the crowd but it is just some other guy wearing a yellow hoodie. As she continues searching, the drones fly up to her and the rest of the Winx gather around. The video of Annabelle's performance ends and Ace appears on-screen asking where Annabelle has gone. Bloom tells the girls that they need to find Annabelle at any cost. As for Annabelle, she finds herself in a dark and gloomy forest, where the same suspicious shadow looms over her as she asks it of who it is and what it wants. Major Events *The Winx continue their mission in order to find the Talent Thief. *The Winx star in a reality show called "WOW" as talent scouts/reality TV stars. *The Winx meet Annabelle, a talent and the first contestant of WOW. *Annabelle becomes the first WOW finalist. *The Winx get a vision their upcoming transformation, Dreamix. *Annabelle gets abducted by the Talent Thief. Debuts *WOW *Winxmobile *Super Sue *Ace *Annabelle *Louise *Margot *Cliff *Talent Thief *Puff *Dreamix (vision only) Characters *WOW Staff **Winx Club ***Bloom ***Stella ***Flora ***Aisha ***Musa ***Tecna **Ace **Margot **Cliff *Humans **Louise *Fairies **Roxy *Talents **Annabelle **Unnamed Talents *Suspects **Talent Thief *Animals **Puff Spells Used None. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Gemma Donati as Musa *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna DuArt *Haven Paschall as Bloom *Jessica Paquet as Stella *Eileen Stevens as Flora *Alysha Deslorieux as Aisha *Kate Bristol as Musa *Saskia Maarleveld as Tecna *Suzy Myers as Roxy *Jason Griffith as Ace *Samara Naeymi as Margot *Billy Bob Thompson as Cliff Script *DuArt Songs *Winx Club Sparkles of Light *Irresistible Winx (Instrumental) *The World of Winx *This is Me *Dreamix *The Wonderful World of Winx Trivia *Roxy is revealed to be the owner of the Frutti Music Bar, although the actual owner of the bar is Klaus according to the main series. Mistakes *As the Winx are rests after making it through a round of failed auditions, Aisha's skin tone is the same as Flora's in one scene. *When Stella asks about how many more auditions they have to sit through, her eyes are brown instead of yellow. WOW1 Aisha Skin Mistake.png|Aisha's wrong skin tone. WOW1 Stella Eye Color Mistake.png|Stella's eye color mistake. Quotes Videos Italian Coming soon DuArt Category:World of Winx Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:World of Winx Season 1 Episodes Category:World of Winx Episodes Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:Season 1 (World of Winx)